So wrong it hurts
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: Clary & Jace. Situado en Ciudad de Cristal. Desde el punto de vista de Jace, el capítulo en el que Clary va a verle a la casa de los Penhallow y se lo encuentra abrazando a Aline después de besarla. AVISO: CONTIENE SPOILERS Ni los personajes ni la história original son míos (ya quisiera una servidora ;) ). Son de la fabulosa Cassandra Clare.


Jace miraba por la ventana de la habitación del piso superior de la casa de los Penhallow las calles de Alacante al mediodía. Las torres de los demonios podían atisbarse a lo lejos, como blancas agujas de luz saliendo tras las casas. Agarró con una mano la cortina para apartarla y tener mejores vistas o para sujetarse, no estaba seguro. Tal vez era para tener algo que lo aferrara a aquel lugar, al presente, y así evitar que su mente divagara hacía otros lugares. Sin embrago, y a pesar de que hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo, seguía comparando las quietas y desiertas calles de Idris con las ruidosas y agitadas de Nueva York. Echaba de menos el sonido estridente del tráfico y de los cláxones impacientes de los taxistas malhumorados. Pero, por qué no admitirlo de una maldita vez -de todas formas no tenía por qué decirlo en voz alta, tampoco-, echaba de menos a Clary, aquella menuda chica pelirroja de ojos verdes y mente soñadora, aquella chica que había hecho que abriera sus ojos al mundo y que se diera cuenta de que formaba parte de él. Aquella que, para bien o para mal, había puesto todo su mundo patas arriba de una forma irreversible.

Y la añoraba de una forma profunda e intensa, tan fuerte que dolía. Era como algo físico. Pero él bien sabía que no lo era. Si no, un simple _Iratze_ hubiera bastado. Pero no, ella tenía que estar clavada en lo más hondo de su corazón, oculta bajo su tejido, latiendo junto a él, corriendo por sus venas con cada palpitación.

_Y corre por tus venas, estúpido_, se dijo. _Es tu hermana._

Y de nuevo esa palabra, esa verdad que era como la puñalada de un cuchillo serafín, quemándote la piel, el músculo y el hueso. Todo aquello que alcanzara. Aunque tampoco era eso en realidad. Era más bien la herida provocada por veneno de demonio. Quemaba y corroía por dentro, pero la herida no se veía. A largo plazo, la herida de un cuchillo serafín podía curarse, pero lo que él sentía por Clary era tan irrevocable como que el sol sale por la mañana y se pone al atardecer. Tan profundo que formaba parte de él, tan dañino que lo mataba por dentro, y tan prohibido que le ahogaba.

Estaba seguro de que Dios-si existía, seguía sin estar seguro-, le escupía a la cara. ¿Qué le habría hecho él…? Había sido un buen cazador de sombras. El mejor de su edad, de hecho. Había seguido la Ley… tal vez lo castigaba por ser el hijo de Valentine. Como todos, que lo miraban lanzándole dagas con los ojos y susurraban a sus espaldas o cuando lo veían pasar. "El hijo de Valentine", decían. Al principio le había afectado un poco. Pero al final había optado por pasar. Por encerrarse en su burbuja. A veces, le daban hasta ganas de girarse y decir: "_Si, el muy bastardo no pudo contenerse y tuvo un hijo. Ya veis, cosas que pasan. Pero bueno, si el padre estaba zumbado, que se le va a hacer, ¿no? De tal palo tal astilla_". Recordaba lo que le había dicho a la Inquisidora Herondale cuando había hecho referencia a su educación con Valentine: "_Si, se me entrenó para ser un genio malvado desde una edad temprana. Arrancando las alas a las moscas, envenenando el suministro de agua de la tierra…, me dedicaba a estas cosas en el jardín de infancia. Supongo de que tenemos suerte de que mi padre fingiera su propia muerte antes de que llegara la parte de mi educación dedicada a la violación y el saqueo, o nadie habría estado a salvo."._

Si, seguro que se le castigaba por eso. Pero, ¿Dios no era infinitamente misericordioso…?

_Pero mírate. Lamentándote de ti mismo. Poniéndote excusas para no aceptar la verdad: que eres un monstruo. Lo que sientes no está bien pero te da igual. Si no, ya lo habrías eliminado_, se reprendió.

Más de una vez había considerado la idea de darse un golpe en la cabeza con el objetivo de sufrir una amnesia que se ajustara al tiempo que había pasado con ella, pero en el fondo, le daba un poquito igual ser un monstruo porque… porque dejar de pensar en Clary, apartarla de su vida… significaba serrar de cero una parte de él. La parte de él que lo hacía fuerte. La parte de él que era nueva y parecía bonita. Una parte de él no quería olvidar… por doloroso que pudiere o pudiese resultar.

_Y además, probablemente lo único que conseguirías sería un terrible dolor de cabeza._

Porque a pesar de todo, tenía la sensación de que era lo que tenía que ser. Que estar con Clary era… de algún modo lo correcto. Solo que, en realidad, no lo era.

Cerró la mano sobre la cortina con más fuerza, hasta que sintió como la tela cedía y se iba un poco hacia abajo. Solo la soltó cuando oyó un par de tímidos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto. Se giró, dejando atrás las solitarias calles y sus tenebrosos pensamientos.

- Adelante.

Esperaba que fueran Isabelle y Alec. Incluso Max, que iba a verle, por eso se sorprendió cuando apareció Aline Penhallow en el dintel de la puerta. Entró en la habitación, y cerró la puerta con un pie tras de si.

-Aline, cuanto tiempo-Jace la saludó, arqueando las cejas. Llevaba años sin ver a la hija de los Penhallow. Se obligó a hacer a un lado sus problemas, y sonrió.

- Jace, ¿cómo estás? Aún no te había visto-dijo Aline. Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo de oso, de aquellos que parece que te vayan a dejar sin respiración, pese a que la chica no era mucho más fuerte que él, siembre se las apañaba para dejarlo sin aire unos instantes.

-He estado mejor-admitió, encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole importancia. Sin embargo, Aline lo miró, y chasqueó la lengua. Tal vez sus problemas no eran tan fáciles de ocultar. Vaya chasco.

La chica le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa triste, compasiva, de aquellas que la gente le dirigía y que le provocaban unas ganas escandalosas de arrearles un puñetazo para ver si así se les quitaba esa estúpida jeta de falsos. Pero la preocupación de Aline era genuina, lo sabía, así que solo le molestó un poco. No le gustaba ser objeto de compasión. Le puso una mano en el hombro, y Jace se tensó. Un acto reflejo.

-He oído a la Clave hablar sobre ti, Jace. Pero quiero que sepas que el que seas hijo de…

La puerta se abrió, gimiendo en sus goznes, y por ella asomó la pequeña cabeza de Max, con las gafas caídas sobre la parte baja de la nariz.

-¿Jace…?

Jace miró a Aline con mirada suplicante, pidiéndole en silencio que no siguiera, no con el pequeño Ligthwood allí delante.

Se volvió hacia Max.

-Max, fuera de la habitación.

-Pero Jace, yo…-intentó, levantando un cómic.

-Tenemos que hacer cosas de adultos, Max. Ahora no.

El niño se puso de morros, pero cerró la puerta y se fue. Aline lo miró y se mordió el labio.

-¿No lo sabe?

Jace la miró, con los ojos repentinamente gélidos.

-¿Y como se lo cuento, Aline? No lo entenderá. Por lo pronto, me cuesta entenderlo hasta a mi. ¿Se lo dirías tú? ¿Si de pronto descubrieras que tu padre es el villano más buscado por la Clave y un traidor? ¿Si creías que tu padre había muerto diez años atrás asesinado, y ahora descubres que no solo sigue con vida, sino que además te mintió sobre quién era?

-Vale, admito que son unas perspectivas poco alentadoras. Pero, como te iba diciendo… realmente no me importa. Te conozco. Los Ligthwood te conocen. Tú no eres así, no eres como dice la Clave, seas o no el hijo de Valentine Morgnestern. No se debería juzgar a los hijos por los crímenes de los padres.

Jace ablandó su expresión. No había mucha gente de su lado últimamente. Alejarlos a todos no era una opción.

- Gracias Aline. Y bien, ¿que es de tu vida?

Ella puso las manos en las caderas.

-Nada nuevo, la verdad. En Alacante no hay riesgo, no hay acción… aquí nunca pasa nada. Sois vosotros los que estáis al pie del cañón. En primera línea.

-¿Ni pareja, ni discusiones familiares, apasionados _affairs_…? ¿Nada?-sonrió-. No me extraña que los suicidios hayan aumentado este año. Eso no es vida.

La chica hizo una mueca extraña. Jace frunció el ceño.

- ¿Que ocurre Aline?

- Verás… últimamente me siento… rara. No sé qué es, pero ya no encuentro ahombres que me gusten. Es confuso-se mordió el labio.

- Ya te digo. Y tan confuso. ¿Teniéndome a mí, quién no ama a los hombres? ¡Ay!

Aline le golpeó en el brazo, sonriendo.

- No. Lo digo en serio. Me preocupa. Si es lo que pienso…

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-preguntó Jace, serio de repente. Aline lo miró fijamente un instante, y luego, rápida como el rayo, lo besó.

Jace se quedó tieso por un momento, tenso. No se había esperado aquello. Sin embargo, luego cerró los ojos y se obligó a dejarse llevar. Aquello estaba bien, aquello era normal. Entonces, ¿porque no disfrutarlo?

Respondió al beso de Aline de forma suave. Llevó una mano a la parte más estrecha de su espalda, y la atrajo hacia él. Ella le enredó las manos el pelo. Notó que tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera muy concentrada. Le acarició la mejilla, intentando que se relajara. Sin embargo, él tenía sus propios problemas. No dejaba de pensar en Clary, en cómo se había aferrado a él en la corte seelie, en cómo sus dedos se enredaban en los mechones de su pelo y tiraban de ellos con suavidad. Como gemía cuando la besabas, como si se sorprendiera. Los blandos labios, las cosquillas que le hacían sus cabellos rojos en la mejilla cuando se inclinaba para besarla, la suavidad de sus manos de artista y su cuerpo menudo. Su risa…

_Deja de pensar en ella, deja de pensar en Clary, deja de pensar en Clary_, se repetía una y otra vez. _No es natural, no está bien_.

Sentía una dura presión en el pecho, como si le faltara el aire. Oyó como sus dedos desabrochaban de forma automática e inconsciente el primer botón de la camisa de Aline, y como saltaba el segundo, dejando entrever el blanco de un sujetador de encaje. Por un momento, se imaginó que era a Clary a quién besaba, que eran sus labios los que sentía moverse contra los suyos, que era su cuerpo el que rodeaba con sus brazos, que era su piel la que acariciaba. Su mente se embotó, llenándose de algo viscoso y dulce como la miel. No podía pensar en otra cosa. _Clary, Clary, Clary…_

Ero cuando sintió una cicatriz bajo las yemas de los dedos, una cicatriz de Marca, abrió los ojos de golpe, rompiendo la ilusión, resquebrajándola como si fuera cristal. Cogió a Aline por los hombros, y esperó a que terminara. Unos instantes después le soltó y le miró. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, y ambos jadeaban.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Jace, sin aliento. Sentía la voz tomada. Ella lo miró y sonrió un poco. Le acarició la cara, y Jace se vio reflejado en sus iris. Vio lo que ella veía. Unos ojos tristes, profundamente apenados, ojos de alguien que sufre en silencio.

-¿Hay alguien…?-preguntó.

-No-Jace negó con la cabeza-. No hay nadie.

Le dolió pronunciar esas palabras. Le dolió muy profundamente. _Y nunca habrá nadie. Nadie a quién puedas tener, monstruo, _se dijo.

Aline apoyó su frente en la de él.

-Al parecer, los dos estamos jodidos-susurró.

Jace se rió bajito. Al parecer, no le había creído.

-¿Tan mal lo he hecho?

Aline sonrió, y lo abrazó con fuerza, apretando la presa de sus brazos en su cuello, casi ahogándolo, y enterrando la cabeza en la curva de su cuello. Jace respondió al abrazo, necesitándolo.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mi-musitó Aline en su oído.

-No hay de que.

Se quedaron así, abrazados durante un rato, apoyándose mutuamente, cuando oyeron el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe. Se separaron, sobresaltados, y Aline se abrochó rápidamente los botones superiores de la camisa. Cuando reconoció a quién había entrado, la mirada de Jace se petrificó.

Clary.

Parecía que con solo pensar en ella la hubiera conjurado. Y allí estaba ella, mirándolos, horrorizada. No le extrañaba. Él también habría puesto esa cara si la hubiera pillado abrazada con Simon, con la camisa medio desabrochada, como si fueran amantes-porque estaba seguro que eso era lo que parecía su abrazo con Aline, estaba seguro-. Probablemente él no se hubiera quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta y una expresión de ir a vomitar o echarse a llorar, sino que le hubiesen entrado unas ganas asesinas de estrangular al mundano (salvo que ya no lo era), y echarlo de allí, o gritarle a a los dos.

Jace estaba demasiado sorprendido. Tanto por ver allí a Clary como por que los hubiera pillado. _No es lo que crees_, quería decirle. _Aline ni siquiera me gusta_. Pero sus labios se sellaron como losas de una tumba egipcia, y sus ojos de endurecieron como el diamante. Quería abrazarla, consolarla y prometerle que no se separaría de ella. Pero solo podía pensar en que no podía hablar, y en que ella no estaba en Nueva York.

Claro que no lo estaba. Ella no hacía nunca lo que le pedía. No hacía caso a nadie. Porque era independiente, porque era exactamente como él.

Tuvo la ligera impresión de que Aline le preguntaba algo a Clary, algo que le incumbía a él también.

-Aline. Ésta es mi hermana, Clary- respondió, con voz monocorde y ecuánime. Nada salía de él. Ni amor ni odio. Solo una fría indiferencia. La fría indiferencia a la que se le había condenado al estar en su presencia.

Aline avanzó hacia Clary, como si quisiera saludarla, y ella le miró. Ahora si que realmente parecía estar a punto de vomitar. Jace cogió a Aline del brazo, y la acercó a él.

-Mi hermana y yo tenemos que hablar, Aline-dijo, con una voz cortante. Ella lo miró un instante, con las cejas arqueadas-. No es un buen momento, en serio. Luego te veo.

La chica se marchó, sorprendida por la frialdad y la ira relajada en la voz de él. Supuso que era una pelea de hermanos, y no quiso inmiscuirse. Se fue de allí tan pronto como pudo y cerró la puerta tras ella. Jace miró a Clary con un temor floreciendo en su pecho. Tal vez no debería haber pedido a Aline que se marchara. Estar los dos solos en una habitación… quería que se marchara. Quería que se fuera, porque no sabía si podría aguantarlo por más tiempo y no estallar o ponerse a gritar. Y la había dejado en Nueva York para que estuviera a salvo. Él sabía manejarse con la Clave, pero ¿ella? Si llegaban a saber que estaba allí, ¿qué clase de cosas le haría, creyendo que era una espía de Valentine, como habían hecho y hacían con él?

-Jace.

Lo llamó. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. Se apartó. No quería tocarla, no podía tocarla. No.

-¿Qué? En nombre del Ángel, Clary, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Lo dijo en un tono áspero, duro. Sintió su dolor ante su respuesta. No reaccionó. No podía.

- Al menos podías fingir que te aleras de verme. Aunque fuese un poco.

-No me alegro de verte-escupió él.

No. No se alegraba. Por una parte si, obviamente. Pero… ¡Se había puesto en peligro de una manera…! No podía creerlo. Pero ¿cómo explicarlo…? _Te quiero lejos de mi, Clary. Porque aunque no debería, te amo. Y está mal. Yo hago lo posible por cambiar, por hacer lo correcto, pero parece que me persigues como mi sombra o mi demonio personal, atormentándome con tu presencia, tentándome cada vez un poquito más… ¡Y justo por que te amo he intentado protegerte! Pero no te dejas proteger, Clary. Y yo sencillamente no puedo con esto, ¿lo entiendes? No puedo luchar contra mi mismo y contra el mundo entero, porque acabará conmigo. ¡Ya está acabando conmigo!, _le habría gustado gritarle. ¡Gritarle! Él, que nunca le habría gritado, que nunca perdía los estribos, que templaba sus nervios… Estaba sencillamente al borde del abismo.

Y entonces llegó Alec, con noticias del Gard. No podía ser en un peor momento. Jace estaba a punto de liarse a golpes con lo primero que encontrara. ¿Por qué todo le iba tan mal? ¿Es que el universo entero se había confabulado contra él por algún motivo en especial? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho él al cosmos para recibir semejante castigo?

Entonces, en una de las diatribas de Clary, lo entendió.

Le irritaba el comportamiento suicida e irreflexivo de la chica porque era también el suyo. Por fin entendía a Isabelle y a Alec, pendientes siempre de que no hiciera ninguna locura, de que tuviera cuidado. Y él ignorándoles deliberadamente. Ahora entendía su desesperación.

Y, cuando ya no pudo más, estalló.

Le gritó. Gritó a Clary como nunca había gritado a nadie. Como si su riña manifestara las roturas de su interior. Liberándose de toda la tensión. Y, en el fondo, advirtió que la perorata no era para Clary. Era para si mismo: irreflexivo, espontáneo. No le importaban los demás, ni quién resultara herido.

Clary lo miraba atónita. Estaba blanca como el papel. Realmente no había esperado que aquello llegara tan lejos. A mirada de Jace, antes nublada de rojo y negro, se fue tornando clara. Se le hundieron los hombros, tensos de la rabia que había dejado ir, y se apoyó en una silla, como si estuviera muy cansado, como si fuera muy viejo.

-Vete a casa, Clary-en cuanto lo dijo, Jace sintió que el corazón se le rajaba de arriba abajo y le comenzaba a sangrar, derramando unas lágrimas sanguinolentas que a él no le salían. Se miró las manos. Le temblaban ligeramente. A él nunca le temblaban las manos, tenía el puso muy firme-. Vete a casa.

Alec e Isabelle se apartaron de la puerta para dejar pasar a Clary. Cuando llegó a la puerta, arrastrando los pies, como si ella también estuviera muy cansada de discutir. Jace la miró. Desearía tanto que las cosas no fueran así… se moría de ganas de demostrarle que aquel no era su verdadero yo, que se moría de ganas por ser bueno y amable. Pero, desgraciadamente, las circunstancias no se lo permitían. Cuando ella se detuvo en la puerta, un miedo le ascendió por la garganta, dificultándole el respirar. ¿Le habría creído? ¿Se lo habría tragado? No. No podía habérselo creído. Había sido demasiado. Demasiado de todo.

Se preparo para escuchar lo último que tenía que decirle cuando se volvió hacia él. Cuando vio que tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas sin derramar, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Le había hecho daño. Muchísimo daño. Quiso darse de golpes allí mismo. Se contuvo, agarrando la silla con más fuerza. La luz que entraba desde la ventana a su espalda le iluminaba la cara, blanca, con algunas pecas, las lágrimas haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como estrellas de esmeralda, los rojos cabellos ondeando como fuego alrededor de su rostro.

-Cuando me contaste que Valentine era tu padre no te creí-dijo-. No porque no quisiera que fuese cierto, sino porque no te parecías en nada a él. Jamás he creído que te parecieras en nada a él. Pero te pareces. Te pareces.

Jace sintió como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en los pulmones y se estuviera desangrando por dentro y ahogándose al mismo tiempo.

Estaba a punto de dejar caer su barrera y pedirle perdón cuando ella se dio la vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras ella, impidiéndole seguirla. Negándole.

Jace quería morirse.


End file.
